


An Equal Share

by ceria



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/pseuds/ceria
Summary: For  the PotC polyficathon. Request: Jack/Will/Elizabeth, maybe some kind of action scene (slapstick bit in the marketplace with a lot of overturned merchant booths, something like that) and the 'recovery' afterwards.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 1





	An Equal Share

**Author's Note:**

> old fic!  
> Written August 2005 and backdated to post here just to get some of my PotC stories somewhere.

Jack hadn't had this much _fun_ in ages. The market had been Elizabeth's idea, originally. She missed, Jack secretly believed, being a _girl_ sometimes. Will had refused to let her go to the market alone, which meant that he'd cajoled Jack into accompanying her as well. 

Although Jack had a good suspicion that Mrs. Turner didn't know what Mr. Turner had promised in return for the favor. Jack smiled; Will was turning into a bit of a pirate after all this time.

* *

She glanced over her shoulder at Will and stifled a giggle. Jack might dress the pirate, but sometimes her husband carried such an intense air that Jack seemed harmless. Honestly, what could happen in a public market that made him frown so? 

Granted, in such a public venue, there were cutthroats aplenty, but Elizabeth didn't carry anything of value on her person. Jack hid the coins in the voluminous sash he wore. Oftentimes he hid them so well that Will or herself only found them at night, while disrobing.

Elizabeth shook her head and tried to focus on the booths around them. Sometimes the garish colors and noise hurt more than fascinated her senses, after so much time aboard the _Pearl_. She had grown used to the song of the sea. 

* *

Trying to compose his face into something more neutral, Will split his concentration between his wife and captain. He'd counted seven times now, since entering the market, that quick-fingered Jack had plucked some shiny object from a market table and hid it upon his person. Twice he'd felt Jack's gentle touch on his back, which meant that he hid at least two of the stolen baubles on Will. 

He could feel the beginnings of a headache, whether from the glaring sun or the loud noise, Will wasn't really sure. Either way, it detracted from their interesting game. Not that Jack wasn't already doing an excellent job of dividing Will's line of sight between him and Elizabeth. Will smiled; leave it to the pirate to not play fair.

Jack had wanted nothing more than to stay with the _Pearl_ and oversee the repairs – not that many were left – something they had spent the last 48 hours doing. Will had known Jack needed the break as much as he did, and had bribed him into attending the market with him and Elizabeth.

Eight, and Will flashed a smile over his shoulder; Elizabeth would like that one.

Only the sharp hiss behind him warned Will. He quickly touched Elizabeth's arm and spun, drawing steel quietly. She had already faded into the crowd and begun to make her way to Jack's other side as Will raised his sword up. And up. Jack wasn't a tall man, but he barely stood chest level to the man gripping his shoulder. 

"Can I help you?" Jack asked.

Will grimaced, Jack's innocent look wasn't very innocent looking; he could only hope the huge man didn't agree.

* *

"You can return that pendant to my table."

"What pendant?" Jack asked, trying to spin his body around, partially to face the man accusing him, and partially to keep his beads away from Will's sharp stick. Sometimes, Jack questioned just how steady a hand Will had.

But the giant's grip was surprisingly (well, not actually that surprising) strong. Jack tried to take a step back, if he wanted that close a look at a naked chest, he'd disrobe Will.

The behemoth's free hand deftly slipped down Jack's arm and plucked the pendant from a pocket in his sleeve. 

"Oh," Jack said softly, "that pendant." He looked up at the gargantuan, and tilted his head. "You didn't really think I was pinching that, did you? What do I look like?"

"A pirate," the titanic man rumbled.

"Now, just a moment here, I did see the beautiful pendant, and I did think it might be worth purchasing, but I needed a second opinion. I picked it up before someone else could and turned to ask my companion here – yes, he's the one holding the sword to your throat – his thoughts on it.

"William just happened to walk a bit faster than I thought, and I had to catch 'im. It's hard to hear over the din here. I couldn't _yell_ for him, which would draw attention to us, and make more people interested in me purchase.

"Why, that would be bad business for me. I do believe in the best savings possible when I purchase something so fine. And this here pendant is a fine piece of merchandise. William here will second that point, I believe. 

"No, don't turn to look at him, that pointy blade is very close to your skin. I happen to know he wobbles a bit after a moment, you might want to relax your grip, it would hearten William to stand down."

The enormous man frowned, "You're jabbering doesn't change the fact that you stole it, pirate."

"Now sir, I must insist you stop calling me a pirate. It's a bit rude." 

The elephantine man's frown deepened, but he still didn't release his grip on Jack's shoulder.

"I know you," he rumbled. 

A short, willowy man peeked around the waist of the colossal man and piped in, "That's Jack Sparrow! He's a pirate!"

Jack glanced at Will, " _Now_ would be a good time, William."

Flipping his sword hand over, Will brought it down flat on the giant's grip. Yelping, he quickly released Jack's shoulder, who darted away faster than he could yell back " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please."

* *

"Run, Elizabeth!" Will yelled, ducking the opposite way of Jack, hoping that she would follow one of them. Though knowing his wife; she'd depart in a different direction entirely.

Within moments, Will was hopelessly lost; he'd left the busy market grounds and once the noise faded, slowed to a walk. He glanced up and grimaced. It was well past noon, therefore time to return to the _Pearl_. Of course, if he wandered a moment, he would find the docks, which would lead to home.

He could hear his wife's laughter behind him, echoing down the quiet street. On the other hand, he could just stay where he was, and wait. Leaning against the wall, Will smiled as they came into view.

Jack had one arm companionably wrapped around her and Elizabeth's head rested on his shoulder as they walked toward him. 

"Ahh, there is our first mate, right where I knew he'd be!" Jack approached him smiling. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers against his ring that Will wore and Will smiled, unable to stay angry with the rash fool. 

"I told you, Elizabeth, that he'd make for the first dark alley he could find."

"Did you lose him?" Will asked, peering around their shoulders toward the market.

"Yes, and no thanks to you. You surely didn't take any quick measure to stop him, did you, Will?"

Shrugging, Will smiled. "You were doing just fine."

"Fine?" Jack hissed? "I wasn't fine, I was running out of words to describe him. Or did you fail to notice the man was larger than bo'sun?"

"I noticed, Jack."

Turning to his wife, Will asked, "Are you ready to return to the _Pearl_? I'm not sure returning by way of the market would be a wise choice."

* *

"I agree, let's continue down this path," Elizabeth said, gesturing to the alley, 

Elizabeth pushed between the two, slinging arms around them. Jack wasn't truly angry, or he'd not have found Will so quickly, and Will wasn't very angry with Jack, or he'd not have spoken to him at all. Nevertheless, erring on the cautious side with the two was never a bad idea, and she firmly kept herself between them, discussing many of the pretty things she saw, but didn't buy. She left unsaid that Jack's thievery didn't leave her much chance to buy anything.

She continued two more steps before she realized that both Jack and Will had tensed, one looking forward and one behind. She could barely separate the shadows of the alley from the darkness hiding there until Jack whispered, "It's that little man."

"Damn! The giant is behind us." Will replied.

Liz didn't hesitate to pull them into the smaller, side alley with her. She didn't even question the obvious dead end. Besides, there was door there, what harm could they come to by going through a door?

Jack's callous laughter _almost_ drowned out the raucous noise bellowing in her ears. "Nice one, Elizabeth. 

"So, dear William, tell me, how did your wife manage to find the worst brothel in town?"

* *

"She's a knack for such things sometimes," Will murmured. "Remember Santiago?"

Jack grinned and smacked Elizabeth's arse. "Oh yes, very well, thank you."

The Procuress approached them; obviously eyeing whether or not they could afford the services here. "May I help you?" she asked Will. Just what made her think he was the best choice anyway?

"Actually, ma'am, we're just looking for a backdoor," Will bowed slightly, smiling generously at her. "Would you be so kind?" he slowly moved them to a table around the corner, out of sight from the door. Will knew Jack would watch it no matter what.

Hmphing at him, she shook her head, "Course I mind, that's only fer the ones that pay."

"It just so happens," Jack stepped forward, jingling a money purse, "That I would be happy to pay."

The Procuress shook her head, "Nope, canna' help you, all my girls are busy." She bustled them toward the front door.

"What about a room?" Elizabeth asked, not wanting to watch the giant waiting outside handle Jack again. "May we just pay for a room?"

She sighed, looking slightly cross with them, "I canna' provide you a room without a girl, I cann' provide you a backdoor without a girl, and I most definitely cann' provide you a girl as all mine are spoken for tonight."

"Are you hiring?" Will asked suddenly. 

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth sputtered.

"Now, now, giving up on your girl already? She's a few good years left in her still…"

"Jack," he said. Nothing more.

The Procuress looked Elizabeth over once, "She's a bit scrawny."

Will read offence into her sudden change of posture. He glanced at Jack, apparently he was rather offended as well. He raised a hand to deter either of them from speaking, 

"I didn't mean my, err, the girl, I meant myself."

* *

"S'cuse me?" Jack snapped, whirling around in astonishment.

Ignoring the complaints of the other two, the Procuress thoughtfully tapped her chin, "You, I could live with."

"Now, just a moment," Jack said, "I won't have my first mate jump ship and join a brothel!" He paused a moment, considering that the oddest sentence he'd ever spoken. 

Will smiled gently at him, as though preparing Jack (he _hated_ when Will did that). "You know Elizabeth can't do it, and we both know what _Pearl_ would do should you tie yourself to _another_ woman."

Jack shuddered.

The Procuress slipped off, grinning happily, and returned with a small stack of papers. Thrusting them at Will, she said, "Here, sign these. An X will do if you can't read." For a moment, Will thought she actually believed he was staying with her, until he saw her wink at him. She shot a smug grin at Elizabeth and Will realized the Procuress was drawing it out to irritate his wife.

Elizabeth stepped forward before he could reach out, quickly taking the papers. Will smiled under his hand, hiding his expression from the Procuress.

"You misspelled prostitution." The Procuress' grin faded quickly.

Will sat down and crossed his legs, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

She turned to Jack, "It says here that he's to comply with anything the customer asks, as long as it's not life-threatening."

"Anything?" Elizabeth and Jack shared wolfish grins. Will's expression changed, looking between them with a bit of trepidation.

Choosing to ignore him, Jack smiled at Elizabeth, "Anything else to look out for?"

She grinned, "He can't marry until his contract is completed."

"No problem there, mate," Jack winked at him. Will touched the emerald ring briefly, smiling in return.

"How long?"

"Five years."

The front door opened.

* *

'I see nothing else wrong with it," Elizabeth quickly thrusting it into Will's hand and he signed his name with the quill and ink the Procuress conveniently pulled from her dress pocket.

Jack leaned around the corner, frowning slightly. It could be none other than the two men chasing them. Elizabeth took a deep breath. She couldn't quite believe he actually signed it.

Smiling at the Procuress, she asked, "I was wondering if you might have a boy available?"

Frowning, the Procuress held up her hand, motioning them to wait a moment and turned to the front door. Elizabeth sighed deeply as she walked away. 

"May I help you?"

Elizabeth leaned forward, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder to balance herself. She couldn't see the customers, but assumed that it was none other than the men chasing them. Will pulled her back against him, effectively cutting off the conversation.

Irritated, she turned to complain as he kissed her.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

He shrugged; though his look was reminiscent of the lost boy she first met at sea all those years ago. Gently touching his face, she leaned in and returned the kiss.

The Procuress returned, muttering under her breath about kicking out all non-paying customers, and though Jack tried to stall her a moment, hissed upon seeing Elizabeth kiss Will.

"Ma'am, you must pay before sampling the goods." Will quickly let go and stepped back.

Stuttering in anger, Elizabeth turned haughtily toward the woman, only to see Jack motioning behind her back with flailing arms. He was trying to indicate something, but she couldn’t quite see around the woman. 

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth smiled, "Forgive me, I misspoke." Jack put his arms down.

"I would say," the Procuress huffed. "Now, normally I don't rent out the new ones, they need time to settle in…"

Jack touched her on the arm, distracting her from Will and Elizabeth. "Might I suggest we settle on the pay? He's obviously in the swing of things, he might even like some company tonight."

Watching Jack hoodwink anyone was often fun for Elizabeth, but this time, with her husband, she fretted. When they finally settled on a price (Jack all the while complaining of robbery), Elizabeth relaxed.

* *

Will _almost_ enjoyed asking her where his new quarters were, and where he should take his 'guests.' The Procuress, finally relenting the game, sighed and pointed up to the left.

Will patted Elizabeth on the arse and told her to go, leaning over to whisper to the Procuress, "Thank you ma'am, we appreciate your help."

"It was worth it," she jingled the coins, "and it was fun!"

She glanced up to see Jack following Elizabeth up the stairs, "Excuse me, young man." Jack glanced over his shoulder and twirled around, bowing slightly as he realized she addressed him, "You can't go, that wasn't part of the bargain. You'll just have to wait for one of the ladies to free up."

Jack shrugged and shook his head, then tossed her another coin. Grinning, Jack only said, "Pirate!" and Will followed them up the stairs.

* *

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jack take a chair and Will lean against the door, shutting the world away from them. It felt longer than mere hours since they were last alone and she finally relaxed. Jack set his tricorn on the table next to him, motioning Will closer as Elizabeth leaned over, resting.

Bending to rest his forehead against Jack's, Will sighed. "We really haven't much time, Jack. We need to find a way out of here."

Jack pulled Will down between his legs, forcing him to kneel, "We've _always_ time for this, Will." 

Elizabeth repositioned herself to watch. It was something she hadn't tired of in their time together. Jack was capricious, but touching Will brought out a calm beauty she rarely saw, usually only when he was with the _Pearl_. 

Jack seemed a bit aggressive this time. Whether Jack was crabby from the chase or the repairs of the _Pearl_ , she didn't know. Nevertheless, she watched, enjoying his piratical nature. He often led, it was his nature, and Will happily followed in the early stages of their relationship. It was an interesting circle; Will led Elizabeth, who led Jack, who led Will. It seemed to work well for them.

* *

For a moment, Will resisted the pressure to lower his head into Jack's crotch. Jack twisted his jaw, meeting his eyes and raising one eyebrow before pushing Will's head back down. "I did _pay_ for this, you know."

Elizabeth laughed aloud, and for a brief moment, Will considered running his teeth up the shaft, but in the end it wasn't worth the fight. Besides, Jack did have a point. Thinking of the huge man that held Jack today, and his momentarily nervousness while holding sword point to the giant's throat, Will eagerly separated the folds in the breeches and reached for Jack's cock.

Pushing dry lips over it, Will sucked deeply, feeling Jack's hand clench tighter in appreciation. Fingers ran lightly over his jaw as he sucked, and Will moaned in need. 

"That's it, Will, right there," Jack murmured at him. Will pushed his hands up over Jack's hips, his sides, kneading the tension away as he licked. He could feel his own balls draw up and he repositioned his knees around Jack's leg, rubbing his quickly hardening dick against Jack. 

Shifting Jack lower into the chair, he pulled the breeches down and fondled Jack's balls, reluctantly releasing his cock to lick them, making Jack squirm. Pushing Will away, Jack took a deep breath. 

He stood and sauntered over to the bed, "Time to earn our pay," he teased Will, throwing a smile toward Elizabeth. Rolling her onto her back, Jack pushed her dress and shift out of the way, thrusting inside her in one motion.

Elizabeth gasped and Will called out, "Careful, Jack."

Jack shook his head, "After watching you suck me? She's ready for this. Hell, I'd be ready for it after that spectacle." 

There was a beauty in watching the lines of Jack's hips bend and tuck into his wife, it wasn't often he thought that of Jack, and Will realized it was only in terms of the women that Jack cared for that he found him beautiful. The _Pearl_. Elizabeth. They made Jack beautiful for they brought out something other than the pirate in the man.

"Come help, William. Yer wife's in too many clothes."

Shaking his head, Will dropped on the bed, loosening laces to reverently touch her chest as it bobbed in rhythm with Jack's thrusts. Elizabeth gasped and turned toward Will, rubbing his stubbled chin.

He leaned in to kiss her breasts, wrapping himself under Jack's arms as he found space to fit between them. Elizabeth pulled his face up to hers, kissing him fiercely as Jack lowered his head, nuzzling Will's shoulder. Will was still kissing her as she arched up, gripping their shoulders as she came. Swallowing her moans, he smiled then turned his face to press his lips into Jack's chin.

* *

She scrambled to loosen Will's clothes, pushing the sweaty shirt off between his back and Jack's chest. She felt more than saw Jack flinch as she pushed too hard, catching one bead or another in Will's shirt. Will immediately flattened himself against her, giving her room to release the shirt and Jack's hair, and then try again.

Grinning, Jack leaned around Will, "Anything you want, luv? He still paid for, you can have whatever you like, ya' know."

Pausing for a moment, Elizabeth pretended to think, "Will, hands and knees." Sitting up, she divested herself of dress and shift, uncomfortable in ladies' clothes after so much time at sea, and lay back on the bed. 

He grinned at her, shifting his weight over her while Jack settled on his knees behind him. He leaned in to kiss her again when Elizabeth heard the sharp crack of hand against skin. 

"Hold still, Will," Jack said waspishly. 

Her husband paused for a moment, and Elizabeth watched his expression change from annoyance at being slapped to the uncomfortable moment when Jack pushed inside him, wet with her come, to rapture as Jack thrusted.

She scooted farther underneath them, rubbing herself against Will's leg as he moved forward and back from Jack's pressure. Leaning in to kiss him, she reached around, running fingernails up and down Jack's arm as he gripped Will's hips.

She leaned back, watching, and knew the moment before Will came, spraying across her stomach. Jack moaned Will's name a moment later, and the men collapsed on each side of her, breathing deeply.

* *

Wanting nothing more than to sleep, Jack sighed. They had to leave here, and soon. The _Pearl_ and crew were waiting, probably impatiently by now. He used a corner of the blanket to wipe himself and Elizabeth clean. She nodded, and rose, finding their clothes while Jack leaned over to Will. 

"I counted eight," Will said softly, laughing, "Though getting caught doesn't count, so seven pieces."

Jack shook his head, "Only five, not counting the last piece for Elizabeth. You need to work on your pick pocketing skills."

Will shrugged, "And the two times you put something on me?"

"Just part of the game, Will." Jack refused to admit that sometimes he just liked to touch them. Someday they would realize they were meant for more than pirating, and would leave. Until then though, Jack enjoyed what he could. 

"But you lost by two, Will Turner. You owe me," Jack said with a wicked grin, "I'll collect my prize aboard the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth threw their clothes at them, grinning, and pried open a window. It wasn't much work to shimmy down the side of the building in the dark. Not that they had to worry, the _Pearl_ shone in Jack's mind as bright as the North Star on a clear night. She was his compass to the sea.

"We'll not be able to return here, ya' know. Not with Will signing that contract."

"I didn't sign it," Will laughed, "Though Norrington will have a hard time explaining it should be ever appear in port here."

Elizabeth laughed with Jack. Maybe, they were already more piratey than Jack gave them credit.


End file.
